Mobile city
The Mobile city (Laknebh Hoka) is a ship designed to house everything that makes out a real city. It is the true form of a real City ship. Background While city ships are larger than normal ships housing up to a million people, a mobile city has virtually no limits just like a real city. The space within a city ships follows the same space restrictions as a normal ship and offers only a minor number of real large spaces for social activities. In contrast a mobile city has seemingly no limitation to the number of large spaces or their sizes except that they are confined spaces. Star Force The Star Forces (Labule) of the Humankind Empire of Abh exclusively maintains mobile cities for its fighting force and deploys them at the front-lines. Deployment usually happens after the battle is over. These mobile cities serve exclusively the purpose of relief, recreation and to entertain the fighting force. They also serve as a supply station for the ships. However, it appears supply office time is limited for each ship's supply officer to register supply orders. This particular case may have been a plot point rather than a real case. Usually military supply is restricted by budged, availability, delivery and priority. In times of electronic forms and communication even with scheduled applications and orders it shouldn't be a problem. As standard these mobile cities provide housing for military personnel, a post office, dining facilities, (fast food) restaurants, (snack) bars, cafes, theaters, aquariums, a hospital, shopping and convenience retail stores or shoppette, beauty salons, clubs, (fine arts) museums, a zoo, and many recreation facilities etc. For the single soldier these cities offer an opportunity to see new faces, pursuit private ventures or enterprises, and order, buy, send or receive rare items. Usually, this is only possible when on leave and in a big spaceport. And purchases have to be planned ahead and their delivery coordinated. Starbases and communication bases are the only places to send or receive post. As normal goods delivery is limited by area of operation and bulk size by rank it's not very convenient. On the other side mobile cities have as good as everything at hand and from every corner of the Empire for a price of course. Even though, these mobiles cities are run and maintained by the Labule not all personnel are members of the Labule. A lot of personnel are civilian contractors or belong to civilian companies. Whole sections of the ship are towns full of civilian shops, facilities, houses and homes. As the mobile cities are at the front lines there are certain restriction on personnel. Its assumed many are vassals of enterprising Abh nobility, retired Labule members and other independent citizens (Lef). Construction and Design The mobile cities are designed and constructed as modular structures that can combine to form the mobile city. Due to this modularity a mobile city has virtually no size restriction. However, there is a size restriction related on stress, movement, orbital altitude, and local gravity well. None the less mobile cities have been observed to reach lengths in the hundred kilometers.. On the outside the mobile city has docking facilities for small and large ships. For shuttles, boats and small ferries, the mobile city has dedicated space ports to receive, store and even repair them. Known ships *Dakul (mobile ship) Category:Ship Type